livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Fhanna Lorewalker (KahlessNestor)
Basic Information Race: Dwarf Class: Shaman Level: 3 Experience: 4445 XP (6000 TNL) Alignment: Neutral Languages: Common (Venzan), Dwarven, Seithr, Sylvan, Terran Deity: Rogar First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: Dunn Wright Inn Background: Open Abilities STR: 13 +1 (3 pts) DEX: 10 +0 (0 pts) CON: 12 +1 (0 pts)(+2 racial) INT: 10 +0 (0 pts) WIS: 20 +5 (10 pts)(+2 racial)(+2 Headband) CHA: 13 +1 (7 pts)(-2 racial) Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 29 = + CON (3) + FC (3) + Toughness (3) (Shaman) AC: 15(19) = + DEX (0) + Armor (5) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) Defensive Training: +4 vs. Giants AC Touch: 10(14) = + DEX (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 15(19) = + Armor (5) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) Defensive Training: +4 AC vs. Giants INIT: +0 = (0) + Misc (0) BAB: +2 = 3 (2) CMB: +3 = (2) + STR (1) + Misc (0) CMD: 13(17) = + BAB (2) + STR (1) + DEX (0) + Misc (0) Defensive Training: +4 vs. Giants Stability: +4 vs bull rush or trip Fortitude: +2 = 1 (1) + CON (1) + Misc (0) Reflex: +1 = 1 (1) + DEX (0) + Misc (0) Will: +8 = 1 (3) + WIS (5) + Misc (0) Hardy: +2 poisons, spells, spell-like abilities Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 25% Weapon Statistics Longspear: Attack: +3 = (2) + Ability (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8+1/P, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Reach Light Crossbow: Attack: +2 = (2) + Ability (0) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8+0/P, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 80' Dagger: Attack: +3 = (2) + Ability (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+1/P,S, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 10' Hatred: +1 racial bonus on attack rolls against humanoid creatures of the orc and goblinoid subtypes because of their special training against these hated foes. Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Constitution), +2 (Wisdom), -2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 20' Favored Class: Shaman (HP) Slow and Steady: Speed never modified by armor or encumbrance Darkvision: 60' Defensive Training: +4 dodge bonus to AC vs giants Greed: +2 racial bonus to Appraise to determine the price of nonmagical goods containing precious metals or gemstones Hatred: +1 bonus on attacks vs orc and goblinoids Hardy: +2 racial bonus on saving throws vs. poisons, spells, and spell-like abilities Stability: +4 racial bonus to MD vs bull rush or trip while on the ground Stonecunning: +2 bonus on Perception to potentially notice unusual stonework (traps, hidden doors) and receive an automatic check whenever withing 10', whether looking or not. Weapon Familiarity: Proficient with battleaxes, heavy picks, and warhammers, and treat "dwarven" weapons as martial weapons. Class Features Shaman Armor/Weapons: Simple weapons, light and medium armor Spells: Cast divine spells using Wisdom Spirit Animal (Raven, Archimedes): Uses spirit animal to access spells, like a familiar Spirit Ability (Lore): Monstrous Insight (Su): The shaman can identify creatures and gain insight into their strengths and weaknesses. As a standard action, the shaman can attempt a Knowledge check to identify a creature and its abilities (using the appropriate skill for the monster's type) with an insight bonus equal to her shaman level. Whether or not the check is successful, she also gains a +2 insight bonus for 1 minute on attack rolls made against that creature and a +2 insight bonus to her AC against attacks made by that creature. These bonuses last for 1 minute. The shaman can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + her Charisma modifier. Spirit Magic: Can spontaneously cast one spell slot per day per level based on her spirit Hex: (Level 2) Can cast hexes Wandering Spirit: (Level 4) Once per day can bond with one extra spirit for its abilities Wandering Hex: (Level 6) Once per day can access one extra hex from her spirits Manifestation: At 20th level, manifests as the pinnacle of her main spirit. Feats Toughness (Level 1): +3 hp and +1 hp/level after 3 Alertness (Spirit Animal): +2 Perception and Sense Motive if familiar is within arms reach Extra Hex (Arcane Enlightenment)(Level 3): Add spells up to Cha mod (1) from sorcerer/wizard list to shaman list (magic missile) Traits Armor Expert (Combat): -1 ACP Seeker (Social): +1 Perception and Perception is a class skill Skills Adventuring Skill Points: 12 = (4) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Shaman 3) Background Skill Points: 6 (Shaman 3) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -2 0 0 -2 +0 Appraise 7(9) 0 0 4 +3 Raven spirit animal, (+2 Greed) Bluff 1 0 1 +0 Climb -2 0 0 -2 +0 Craft (Calligraphy) 8 1 3 4 +0 Diplomacy 5 1 3 1 +0 Disable Device NT 0 0 -2 +0 Disguise 1 0 1 +0 Escape Artist -2 0 0 -2 +0 Fly* -2 0 0 0 -2 +0 Handle Animal 6 2 3 1 +0 Heal 9 1 3 5 +0 Intimidate 1 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) NT 0 5 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) NT 0 5 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) NT 0 5 +0 Knowledge (Geography) NT 0 5 +0 Knowledge (History) NT 0 5 +0 Knowledge (Local) NT 0 5 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 10 2 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) NT 0 5 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 10 2 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 10 2 3 5 +0 Linguistics 7 2 0 5 +0 Perception 12(14) 1 3 5 +1 Seeker, +2 Alertness, (+2 Stonecunning) Perform (Oratory) 0 0 0 +0 Profession (Scribe) 9 1 3 5 +0 Ride* -2 0 0 0 -2 +0 Sense Motive 7 0 5 +2 Alertness Sleight of Hand NT 0 0 -2 +0 Spellcraft 10 2 3 5 +0 Stealth -2 0 0 -2 +0 Survival 9 1 3 5 +0 Swim -2 0 0 -2 +0 Use Magic Device NT 0 0 +0 * = untrained class skill Hexes Arcane Enlightenment: Add spells up to Cha mod (1) from sorcerer/wizard list to shaman list (magic missile) Benefit of Wisdom: Use Wisdom modifier instead of Intelligence on all Intelligence-based skill checks. Spell Lists 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Daze * Spirit: Identify * Spirit: Tongues * Detect Magic * Magic Missile * Burning Gaze * Light * Cure Light Wounds * Cure Moderate Wounds * Touch of Fatigue * Sleep Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Scale Mail 50 gp 30 lb Longspear 5 gp 9 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Light Crossbow 35 gp 4 lb Bolts (8) 1 gp 1 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Belt Pouch 1 gp .5 lb Scroll Case 1 gp .5 lb Scroll Cure Light Wounds x2 50 gp 0 lb Headband of Inspired Wisdom +2 4000 gp 1 lb = Totals: 4147 gp 49 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-50 50-100 100-150 Consumed or Destroyed Items 2 Crossbow Bolts 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 70 earned on first adventure: +4067 gp SP: 0 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -4147 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 70 gp Spirit Animal: Archimedes, Raven Raven, Tiny Animal, Natural Outsider Init: +4 (2 + Spirit Animal Lore); Senses: Low-light Vision; Perception: +9 STATISTICS Str 2, Dex 15, Con 8, Int 6, Wis 15, Cha 7 Base Atk: +1; CMB: +1; CMD: 6 DEFENSE AC: 15, touch 14, flat-footed 13 (+2 Dex, +2 size, +1 natural) HP: 14 (1/2 Fhanna) Fort: +1 (Archimedes' Base is 2) Ref: +4 (Archimedes' Base is 2) Will: +5 (Fhanna's Base is 3) OFFENSE Speed: 10 ft., fly 40 ft. (average) Melee: bite +4 (1d3–4) Space: 2 1/2 ft.; Reach: 0 ft. Feats: Skill Focus (Perception), Weapon Finesse Skills: Craft (Calligraphy) -1 (-2 + Fhanna's 1 Rank Diplomacy -1 (-2 + Fhanna's 1 Rank) Fly +6 (2 + Archimedes' 1 Rank & CS) Handle Animal 0 (-2 + Fhanna's 2 Ranks) Heal +3 (2 + Fhanna's 1 Rank) K. Nature 0 (-2 + Fhanna's 2 Ranks) K. Planes 0 (-2 + Fhanna's 2 Ranks) K. Religion 0 (-2 + Fhanna's 2 Ranks) Linguistics 0 (-2 + Fhanna's 2 Ranks) Perception +6 (2 + Skill Focus + Fhanna's 1 Rank) Profession (Scribe) +3 (2 + Fhanna's 1 Rank) Spellcraft 0 (-2 + Fhanna's 2 Ranks) Survival +3 (2 + Fhanna's 1 Rank) Stealth +6 (2 + Spirit Animal Lore) Familiars treat Acrobatics, Climb, Fly, Perception, Stealth, and Swim as class skills. SPECIAL ABILITIES * Spirit Animal: Archimedes appears Quiet and unassuming. * Fhanna gains a +3 bonus on Appraise * Alertness (Ex): While a familiar is within arm's reach, the master gains the Alertness feat. * Improved Evasion (Ex): When subjected to an attack that normally allows a Reflex saving throw for half damage, a familiar takes no damage if it makes a successful saving throw and half damage even if the saving throw fails. * Share Spells: The master may cast a spell with a target of “You” on his familiar (as a touch spell) instead of on himself. A master may cast spells on his familiar even if the spells do not normally affect creatures of the familiar's type (native outsider). * Empathic Link (Su): The master has an empathic link with his familiar to a 1 mile distance. The master can communicate empathically with the familiar, but cannot see through its eyes. Because of the link's limited nature, only general emotions can be shared. The master has the same connection to an item or place that his familiar does. * Language Archimedes can speak Common Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 63 Height: 3'11" Weight: 148 lbs Hair Color: Red Eye Color: Green Skin Color: Pale Appearance: More delicate dwarven features, a smattering of freckles over her nose and the tops of her buxom bosom. Demeanor: Friendly and gregarious, even a bit flirty Background Born and raised in a small dwarven settlement in the northern Seithr Mountains, Fhanna always had a bit of a bookish nature. Eschewing traditional clerical studies, she grew close to the local village shaman and became his apprentice, where she learned to commune with the ancient dwarven spirits of her ancestors and the mountain spirits of their home. When her studies were completed, it was time for her spirit walk, where she went out into the wider world. Accompanied by her faithful spirit raven Archimedes, Fhanna made the circuit of the dwarven holds in the mountains first. Then she visited the gnomes in Tal Hallow before heading out into the wider world of the Landenel Baronies and finally to Venza, the cosmopolitan capital of the continent. Ever eager to meet new people and discover new spirits, she also keeps an eye out for lost dwarven treasures and sites to visit, to meet the ancient dwarves that once lived there, as well. Character Notes Adventurers Doriandra Harrington - female Human Ranger (Abandoned them) Sylvain Willow - male Half-Elf Bard Gazrak Wyrmspeaker - male Half-Orc Barbarian (Abandoned them) Valdemar - male Human Fighter (Abandoned them) Erin Vaneese - female Tiefling Magus (Abandoned them) Drayvin Angeltongue - male Human Skald Caius Aurelius - male Human Paladin (RIP) Seros Animus - male Aasimar Inquisitor (Lover) Zinnelis Laeridiril - male elf ranger (drunken one night fling) Locations Dunn Wright Inn (Venza) - place for adventurers to get jobs Roughy River - halfling village 3 days south of Venza Kenkuku Pines - pine forest on the way to Roughy River Ravenbelly Forest - north of Roughy River Westerly Downs - swampy area halfway to Roughy River where Caius sacrificed himself NPCs Francis John III - The Halfling Prince - hired her for the Roughy River Run Francis John II - received delivery of the shipment to Roughy River Enemies Adventure Log Roughy River Run Roughy River Run XP Received: 4445 Treasure Received: 4067 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: None Features: Hex (Benefits of Wisdom) HP (Max -2): 6 + 1 Con +1 FC = 8 Adv. Skill Pts: 8 = 4 (Class) +0 (Int) + 4 (Old Total) Bkg. Skill Pts: 4 Level 3: Class: Class BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +0 to +1 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: Extra Hex (Arcane Enlightenment) Features: None HP (Max -2): 6 + 1 Con +1 FC = 8 Adv. Skill Pts: 12 = 4 (Class) +0 (Int) + 8 (Old Total) Bkg. Skill Pts: 6 Approvals *Non-Judge Approval (5/9/2016) (FrancisJohn) level 1 *Approval (6 June 2016) (GlassEye) level 1 *Approval (22 Feb 2017) (FrancisJohn) level 2,3 Category:Approved Characters Category:The Dunn Wright Inn